To Begin Again
by ThatAngryGuy
Summary: When Naruto was dying from having the Kyuubi taken from him. The world had come to a halt. Words appeared before him telling him that he had lost. It also told him he could begin again. Now Naruto has to deal with his new life, as well as dealing with the fact his existence has become a video game.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other thing that I may reference or parody.**

 **AN: quick things to keep in mind. I have increased the age of all characters to 18 by the time of graduation. While I'm all for child soldiers. I can't help but feel having a bunch of swearing 13 to 16-year old's would be kind of weird especially as there is a possibility for lewd content. I don't really feel like writing a lemon with the participants being 14 years old.**

"Human speech":" Hey. Why does this have to be at the beginning of every fanfic ever?

" _Human thought"_ :" _Maybe it's because people aren't consistent"_

" **Technique"** : **" Write how dialogue is written no jutsu"**

" **Non-Human Speech"** : **" Maybe cause you fleshbags are not intelligent enough to figure it out"**

" _ **Non-Human Thought"**_ :" Or _ **maybe it's because if it's not here Humans would complain"**_

 **To Begin Again**

Naruto let out a weak groan as his chakra coils began to rip asunder. His body too weak to make much sound. His body was rapidly degenerating. His skin began to burn black as the full force of the Kyuubi's chakra flooded his coils and then was forcibly removed. His skin flaying off as the agony continued to mount. He would not be long for this world. It was a depressing reality. Especially since it was all his fault.

When he went against Tobi, or as he called himself Uchiha Madara. He knew the risks involved. That if he failed. The world as he knew it would end. His friends would fall and he would die alone. He knew that the world itself was riding on his back, and he blew it. When Tobi had called up the other six bijuu to fight him. He should have tried looking for a strategy farther than winging it and hoping for the best as he had always done. But he made a mistake. He had gotten himself eaten by the Yonbi. Uchiha Madara had then phased inside and extracted him from within as his body was burnt within the molten hot internals of the Four Tailed Ape. He could no longer move, as his body was destroyed by the heat within. His extraction from the inferno within the Apes body was not a salvation from the pain but a lead in to his current state of agony. At this very moment. He could do not but lament his pain as the last breaths exited his body.

" _This fucking sucks, why the fuck did I think that by getting inside a bijuu I could escape unharmed? Especially the one that can breathe magma."_

" _Fuck. I really messed things up, didn't I? Everyone was counting on me, and I went and tried a stupid plan and I lost."_ Naruto's continuous lamenting continued to rile his anger as well as his frustration.

" _Why the in hells name did anything like this have to happen. Why did the mask asshole do any of this?"_

" _Why is there a god that is so willing to put me through this. Just end me if you wanted my fate to be like this!"_

As Naruto looked into the sky above him, gazing at the stars of heaven. He wondered what his place in this world was supposed to be. Was he supposed to be the Child of the Prophecy, or was it all a lie from the Great Toad Sage.

"* _pfft* Considering how senile that old toad is, he was probably just being an idiot. There was probably no prophecy at all"_

As the dredges of Kyuubi's chakra drained from his body. He felt his eyes grow heavy. The world was going dim and colors began to fade. He laid back and realized that this was the end. He had lost, and he was now going to die. The pain of his body began to fade and he realized this is what they meant by a "peaceful" end.

" _Heh. Peaceful my ass, I am dying and leaving my world behind."_

As he had just began his final rant something strange happened. Everything had stopped. The chakra, his pain and all the color in the sky above had gone. Everything had gone black and white.

" _Wha?"_

With that thought words appeared before him.

 **GAME OVER**

"What the hell!?" he intelligently responded.

With a start, Naruto realized he could speak again. The damage to his body seemingly disappeared leaving him completely healthy. No blemishes remained, no scars were left on his body. Even the scar he got when Sasuke shoved his hand through his chest. How could this of happened. Did he die and go the afterlife? If so, then why were the words game over in front of his face. Why was he in the same place he was when he died. Why was everything frozen?

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Level (28)**

 **Mastered Henge (50)**

 **Upgraded Henge (50)**

 **Mastered Kawarimi (100)**

 **Mastered Kage Bunshin (200)**

 **Mastered Summoning (200)**

 **Mastered Rasengan (300)**

 **Upgraded Rasengan (500)**

 **Mastered Sage Mode (1000)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Sarutobi) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Haku) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Sasuke) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Kakashi) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Jiraiya) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Gaara) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Sakura) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Tsunade) (100)**

 **Gained Precious Person (Hinata) (100)**

 **Defeated (Pein) (1000)**

 **Sub-Total (4200)**

 **Stole Kyuubi's Chakra (-300)**

 **Used Kyuubi's Chakra (28) (-2800)**

 **Lost to Tobi (-500)**

 **Ignored the Log (-250)**

 **Forgot Hinata (-500)**

 **Lost Precious Person (Haku) (-200)**

 **Lost Precious Person (Jiraiya (Sensei)) (-500)**

 **Lost Precious Person (Sarutobi) (-200)**

 **Failed to Save (Shukaku) (-100)**

 **Failed to Save (Asuma) (-100)**

 **Died a Virgin (-1000)**

 **Sub-Total (-6250)**

 **Total (-2050) (Go back to school. Loser)**

 **Karma: Very High (Willing-Martyr)**

 **Unlocked: Demon Naruto (Stole Kyuubi's Chakra)**

 **Unlocked: Naruko (Created Orioke no Jutsu)**

 **Unlocked: Dobe Naruto (Dead last in academy)**

 **Unlocked: Naruto Namikaze (Discovered the identity of your father)**

"What in the gods name is this? A score sheet, what the hell does it mean by ignored the log? Dying a virgin. I am only 21 for god's sake. I can bet you that my other friends haven't been laid yet."

The words then faded away leaving a few words remaining.

 **NEW GAME**

 **LOAD GAME**

 **SETTINGS**

 **QUIT**

"What the hell. What does any of this shit mean. New game? What does that mean."

Upon speaking he felt a sense of vertigo as he fell downwards. Rushing downwards he landed in a room full of statues many of them non-descript with forms that seemed to have smoke wisping off it. The few that were given form and color were copies of him. Minor differences separating them all. One of them was what he looked like in his orioke form. Another was more animalistic with sharp whisker marks cutting into his face and red slitted eyes. Another looked as if its brain had left its head. With eyes unfocused and dumb like a sheep. There were another two that looked identical to him. The only major difference was that one had a genuine smile on his face, the other a fake smiling mask to cover up the deeper feelings. He realized that the one with the hidden emotion was him. He walked up to the statue and read the plaque below it.

 **Naruto Uzumaki: The boy born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, though no one knows of the latter's connection to the child; and the former was forgotten to most. He was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack after the fox was ripped from his mother's body. His father and mother than sacrificed themselves to seal the fox within their only child. With their dying wish being that he be treated like a hero for containing the fox. It went ignored by the people of the village.**

 **Strength: High**

 **Intelligence: Below Average**

 **Charisma: Very High**

 **Chakra: Exetremly High**

 **Chakra Control: Very Low**

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the description. It had described his birth and his youth perfectly and he wondered what the other statue said.

 **Naruto Namikaze: The boy born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He was born the day of the Kyuubi attack after the fox was taken from his mother's body. The third Hokage then sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto to save the life of his successor. He grew up with people hating him for containing the Fox and worshiping him to gain the Fourth's grace.**

 **Strength: High**

 **Intelligence: Above Average**

 **Charisma: Average**

 **Chakra: Very High**

 **Chakra Control: Low**

"Is this what my life would have been like if mom and dad didn't die? Still hated for caring the fox. No one even trying to know me as a person, and those that like me are just acting to get on dad's good side?"

Quickly shaking his head at the idea, he went back to looking at his own statue. Wondering what he was supposed to do here. He then reached out to touch his statue. Upon placing his hand upon his leg words appeared before his face.

 **Would you like to play as Naruto Uzumaki?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

"Why the hell would I want to be anyone else?" Naruto questioned as he reached out to touch yes.

Upon his hand pressing yes, the words disappeared, his surroundings morphed into field. His Father and Mother were draped over his cradle. The Kyuubi looming over head. Its body wrapped in chins that came from his mother's back.

" _Mom, Dad?"_

"Naruto, my son. I want to let you know how much I and your mother love you. I want you to know you are a hero."

"Naruto, you are the happiest thing to happen in my and your father's life. We love you so much and I wish your father and I could be around for you when you grow up. But I know that the clans will be there for you. Even your perverted god-father will be there helping you."

"I wish for the village to see that you are a hero. The only thing that protected the village. When I could not"

His father, Minato Namikaze then stood and ran through handsigns, reaching the end of the sequence he called out

" **Shiki Fuin " **

The Kyuubi's form started to morph as its chakra was dragged towards Naruto's body.

" **You will not seal me again human. No matter what I will be free."** The voice of the Kyuubi rang out as he lifted his paw lashing out with his claws to impale Naruto.

At that moment both Kushina and Minato had jumped in the way both impaled through their chests. Though saving the life of their dear child in their last moments.

" _No, NO. MOM, DAD. I… I made this choice. I chose to be born again as myself. I let my parents die…"_

"Naruto… We just want to let you know that no matter what anyone says. You are loved. You are the sunlight that will save the world. We are grateful we at least have the chance to say this now."

At that moment, as baby Naruto began to cry at the loss of his parents. His mother brought forward her arms and held Naruto.

"Shh… Shhh. Don't cry Naruto. Your moms here, I am sorry to leave you here. But I love you more than anything. I don't want you to die here with your mother and father. I want no matter what happens for you to be safe."

Naruto's sobs began to quiet as he heard his mother's words. That she would sacrifice everything for him made him truly realize that his parents loved him. Not even when he had met them within the seal did he believe that they went this far when it came to him. He finally got the answer he was searching for ever since the orphanage, what were his parents like. How did they die. Even when he met them, they had not told him. With that the Kyuubi's chakra and body began to disperse and was then sealed into his body. His mother and father had then laid down draped over his body as if protecting him and passed into the afterlife.

This was the scene the Third Hokage came to see. The bodies of his close friends, draped over a crying child. The seal visible on his stomach. He reached out and grabbed little Naruto and brought him to his office in a shunshin. Once he arrived he ordered one of his ANBU to get him a cradle to put Naruto in.

The ANBU then arrived with a cradle in tow, Sarutobi placed Naruto down to rest. He then sat down at his desk pondering what he was supposed to do now. Should he place him as a ward of the village? Should he put him up for adoption for the clans. Should he hide the fact the Kyuubi was sealed within the child and tell the people Minato's wish, or should he hide it all and hope that no one will find out.

"If only you didn't die Minato. I wouldn't be facing this crisis, you would be able to protect and raise your son right."

"You're right about that sensei." Jiraiya faded into the room near Naruto's cradle.

"Ah, Jiraiya. Thank the gods that you are here. What do you think we should do about Naruto here? You are his godfather, so you should be part of this."

"Well old man, I don't know what to do. No matter what anyone says the villagers will still hate him for what he carries. So that's a no go, and I don't think that we should leave him on his own. Someone should be there for him."

"Then why not you Jiraiya? You are his godfather after all, you should be the one to take care of him."

"You know I would like to old man but I have to run my spy network. I can't just take him on the road everywhere. That's no life for a child."

"I guess we'll have to keep him here as a ward of the village. If I were to put him up for adoption the clans would fight for him to get the power he contains within for themselves. Or in some cases just because he is Minato's son."

"Why not place him in the orphanage? There were so many new orphans tonight it would not be weird for him to be there. Just say that his parents died in the attack like the others and keep the information hidden."

"As long as we make sure no one knows that he holds the Kyuubi, he should grow up just fine."

At that very moment the largest mistake the Third Hokage would ever make occurred. A passing Chunin carrying forms for damages as well as losses in the attack came by the door and heard this. The fact that the Kyuubi still lived, and was within a child; not able to fight back and now could be killed. He realized that he could save the entire village from this scum. But he would not dare entering the room now to kill the boy. He would just have to wait, bide his time and get as many people to join him as he could. From that moment Naruto's life was doomed to being known as the demon.

* * *

Days later, at the orphanage Naruto was brought to. The rumors had already started to spread. That the Kyuubi was still alive. That it had reincarnated as a young boy. That the damnable fox was just biding its time gaining back its power so it could destroy the village. It had even reached the Matron of the orphanage, who in turn had started to mistreat the infant Naruto. Holding back on feeding him, locking him away and leaving him in the dark as well as not changing his diaper. Something of which Naruto took great displeasure in.

" _Shit, That fucking whore. I am a fucking baby. I can't do anything. I can't stand up right because my legs are too weak. I can't speak because my tongue can't be controlled and any sound I make comes out as gibberish and I can't even use the bathroom. So, I'm left here shitting myself and having to wait for that bitch of a matron to help me out. Fuck I'm hungry."_

* * *

That was only the beginning of Naruto's life as a child. Upon reaching the age of three finally able to walk and talk right the other kids older than him were told to bully him. He still went without meals, and was locked in his room in the attic not able to escape as there were no windows. His fine motor skills were gone along with his strength forcing him to stay locked away until it was decided that he could eat.

* * *

Life had only gotten worse for Naruto upon reaching the age of five where the matron had kicked him out and had left him on the streets to fend for himself. He had been living this way for about two months now, constantly thinking about what he could do to get back at the villagers as well as trying to figure out how to survive.

" _Damn, this entire thing just feels like déjà vu to me, this is pretty much exactly what it was like when I was growing up here at the village. The orphanage, the matron. I thought it was all a coincidence and that this is reincarnation or some alternate world that I was put into but this is exactly the same as before. Why am I still alive and why am I living the same life?"_

These thoughts were put to an end when he heard a girl crying nearby. No matter how jaded he could be, he would never ignore a chance to help out another person. He began following the sobs until he turned a corner and found a young girl with black hair and eyes being bullied by a couple of older kids.

" _What the hell did I find here?"_

"Hey little Uchiha, aren't you gonna lord over us?" The first boy was a tad bit pudgy with an acne ridden face.

"Yeah aren't you going to talk down to us about how we are inferior to your clan in every way that you are the god's gift to the village?" The other was extremely skinny and small, with a grimace on his face.

"Wh-Why are you doing this to me? I have never done anything to you. Why do you hate me?" Her cute face tearing up at the jeers being thrown her way.

"Why do we hate you? Pfft your family are a bunch of stuck up pricks." Spat the pudgy boy.

Naruto having heard enough of this finally barged in.

"Hey, assholes! Why are you bullying that girl? She did nothing to you!" Naruto shouted.

"Look at this knight in shining armor, c'mon Kanta lets beat this kid." The skinny one said.

"Right behind you Tadashi." The pudgy one now known as Kanta said.

While Naruto's body no longer compared to his former one in his past life. He still retained the knowledge and skills. The Toad Kata as well as many other he learned through his life still remained ingrained in his mind.

The two boys then charged at Naruto, Tadashi rearing his right arm back prepared to launch a strong right, right into his jaw. The other Kanta followed behind prepared to tackle Naruto to the ground.

Naruto got into a wide boxer stance and threw a quick jab into Tadashi's face as soon as he got close. Not even allowing the boy to let off his punch, knocking the boy back leaving him with a bloody nose. Kanta jumped forward trying to grab onto to Naruto, He leaned out of the way and elbowed Kanta in the back knocking the boy into the ground.

"This the best you bastards can do? I've defended myself from cats worse than you." Naruto declared with a grimace.

" _if I have to catch Tora this time around I am going to want to die."_

Tadashi charged at Naruto screaming, again he had reared back for a punch. Naruto caught his fist and threw him back on top of his friend.

"Are you going to apologize now?" Naruto asked with a glare

The boys then got off of each other and started backing away

"Wh-wh-what are you? You… You monster!" Both of them cried out before standing up and running away.

"Good riddance. Now." Turning towards the young girl "Excuse me. Are you all right?"

"Ye-yes I am, thank you" The girl said with a blush.

"Ah, no problem, can't stand bullies. I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto responded with a kind smile.

"I-I'm Uchiha Satsuki, thank you so much for saving me Naruto."

"No big deal. But wait, you're an Uchiha? Do you have any siblings?" Naruto had thought that she had looked kind of like Sauske but if she was related?

"Ah, y-yes. I have two brothers. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I've seen someone that looked like you and I wanted to know if he was your brother."

" _If I had to explain that she looked like a really girly Sasuke, then I wouldn't know what I'd do."_

"Ano, do you want to play in the park with me?" Satsuki asked with a determined but blushing face.

" _Okay this is weird, an Uchiha that doesn't want to lord over their position. Well fuck it I guess I could play with her. Though this does feel weird from my perspective considering that I feel like I've been alive for 26 years."_

"Okay sure, I would love to play with you." Naruto said with a vulpine grin.

"Let's go right now then!" She declared having recovered and grabbed his wrist dragging him to the nearest park.

" _Damn, what's with this grip? It feels like my wrist is getting crushed!"_

* * *

After dragging him to the park, they both began to play with each other, with other kids joining in the fun. When the parents had noticed the demon brat playing with their kids they came up to them and told them they were going home and that they should not associate with Naruto again.

"Why do the others keep leaving when we're having so much fun?" Satsuki asked in confusion after seeing the fourth kid being dragged away being told they're leaving.

"I don't know, I guess they just had to leave for dinner or something." Naruto said with a knowing frown.

" _Taking the kids away just for playing with me huh. Reliving this is such a weird experience, everything is the same it was back in my childhood."_

At that moment one of the Uchiha police force had come by and seen Satsuki playing with Naruto. He was filled with rage at the fact the demon brat was playing with the daughter of his clan head. He jumped into the clearing between the two.

"Oh my god, what the hell just happened!?" exclaimed Naruto in surprise.

"Excuse me Ojou-sama, you are needed back at the compound." The Uchiha lied through his teeth.

"I-I am? Ano, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but it seems I have to leave as well." She apologized with an embarrassed blush because of her comments about the other kids

"Ah, it's okay it's getting late after all. I have to get home as well." Naruto lied

Satsuki was then dragged away by the other Uchiha leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the park.

Once he was out of earshot the police officer turned to Satsuki.

"You need to stay away from that boy." He said with a frown

"Why, he saved me from bullies. He is such a good person." Satsuki asked in confusion

"He is a scoundrel and constantly attacks other villagers. He probably only helped you so he could beat more people." He scowled

"No. Naruto-kun is a good person, he wanted to play with me after he saved me. He played with all these other kids and he was really kind to me and treated me normally instead of worshiping me." Satsuki fiercely defended her friend, blushing near the end because of her comments.

"Lady Satsuki, you are not to see that boy again. No matter what you say or what he has done for you. He is only doing it because he wants to get close to you and cause you harm because he wants to hurt as many people as he can."

* * *

Naruto left back at the clearing had realized that he was probably not going to see her again. After the kids got taken away their parents would tell them to stay away from him and he would never see them again. Even if he did it would always be with them avoiding him or attacking him. He had seen it so many times before this life and the previous as well, it happened every time he met someone new until he was in the academy and even then some of his classmates still became the same way. He never did have any friends there. Even Shikamaru Chouji and Kiba were just fellow delinquents at best and he couldn't really say they were close. He started back towards his hideout in the training grounds where he lived. He had hoped that saving that girl would have gotten him at least a real friend this time around. But it didn't work out. Though it was weird. When the hell did Sasuke get a sister? From what he remembered Sasuke's only sibling was his brother Itachi and he killed the entire clan! He would've remembered meeting or at least hearing about Sasuke's sister. As he retired into his hideout hidden among the branches of the training ground's trees. With the branches crossed over each other and branches set up resting on the branches as a makeshift roof. He laid down resting his head in a crook of the tree.

" _What the hell is going on. I thought I was just born again into this world or I was reliving my life like a torture before the end by Tobi. But no there are new things. Is this like when I entered that other world with myself. But that was just an illusion and it didn't exist."_

As Naruto continued to ponder he just got more and more confused trying to find out what was going on. The sun had slowly approached the horizon becoming dusk near the time for him to sleep. He was tired day after day because he didn't get enough food. His body rejecting his attempts to stay up longer he fell asleep with the tree's branches overhead and the sun setting to his right.

* * *

Upon waking in the morning Naruto realized something weird. First of all he was no longer in the woods. Secondly, he was in his apartment that he had got when he was seven after he was kicked out of the orphanage living on the streets for two years.

" _What the hell am I doing here? Shouldn't I still be on the streets at this age? Or is this another one of those differences?"_

Upon getting out of the bed he had started to look around. His bedroom pretty much looked identical to the one he had. Except it was less messy. He had then gotten a whiff of a scent of cooking food from the kitchen of his apartment. He slowly opened the door looking inside to see what the smell was coming from. Inside the kitchen he saw the Third Hokage along with a shadow clone cooking at the stove.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, please come over here. I have to speak to you." Sarutobi requested with a kind smile.

"Uh, Hey Jiji what are you doing here? Actually, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"That is part of what I wanted to speak to you about. A ninja had found you sleeping in the trees at training ground three. He brought you to me and I brought you here so that answers your questions so now I hope that you will help answer mine."

"Uh, sure Jiji. What do you want to know?" hoping to get this done with quickly.

"Naruto-kun I want to know what you were doing in that training ground instead of the orphanage." Sarutobi already had his suspicions that the matron had kicked the boy out which was why he had brought the boy to Jiraiya's old apartment when he lived at the village.

"Ah, okay. I was kicked out about two months ago. She said that monsters don't deserve to live with normal children." He said with a grimace.

Sarutobi was furious, having heard that the old bitch had kicked out a five-year-old boy because of the Kyuubi. He should have known that he couldn't trust the civilians after the information of him being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki got out and the rumors began to spread. He had started building himself into a rage remembering hearing the reports on what the villagers would do to Naruto. His killing intent rising along with his anger.

Naruto began to sweat at the feeling of the Third's rage. He began to shake unable to cope with the feeling in his weaker body.

The Third's anger quickly dissipated having seen Naruto begin to shake.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you speak to me? My door is always open for any member of the village facing a problem." He asked, worried for the boys well being.

"Well Jiji, I didn't think to bother you with something so little. I found such a nice place to sleep I didn't really think anything of it. Well it was that as well as your secretary would not let me in to see you unless someone had brought me there."

Sarutobi's anger returned but he quickly culled it because he remembered how scared Naruto had gotten when he started to release his killing intent.

"Naruto-kun, any child living on the streets is a big problem and we try to provide for each and every one of them. We provide independent orphans with an apartment building once they reach twelve years of age and join the academy or when they reach fifteen. No matter what no kid should be forced to live on the streets."

"Well Jiji, I guess I will just have to wait until I am twelve to join the academy before I get my apartment then."

"Nonsense Naruto-kun. It doesn't matter what ae you are it's just that those are the standard. But in special circumstances like this one we can allow the child an apartment before those ages."

"Th-then this Apartment is…"Naruto began to tear up. Having gone through his early life once again had made him remember how hard it was. Along with the old man being one of the few people that cared about him.

"Yes Naruto-kun this is your new home. I want you to treat it well, and every month you will be given a stipend so that you can buy food and other amenities. Here is your first one, I want you to spend it wisely."

"Tha-thank you Jiji!" Naruto said jumping into the Hokage. "Thank you so much for this."

"Ah, well you're welcome Naruto-kun. I have to get going now, please help yourself to breakfast."

Naruto was then reminded of his hunger and his stomach growled, and he laughed sheepishly. Embarrassed that the Hokage had heard that.

Sarutobi just smiled in response and he walked with Naruto to the door. Reaching it he opened the door and stepped outside and then turned to Naruto.

"Well, goodbye Naruto-kun. I hope you find your new home well enough. I must be going now."

"Goodbye Jiji!" He said with an elated grin.

With that the Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto there alone. Naruto the turned back towards the kitchen to grab some food. When he stopped short upon seeing something strange.

 **Gained Home Base, can now save progress,**

 **Would you like to save?**

 **YES**

 **NO**

"Huh? Save? I guess I would like to do that, whatever that means?"

 **Progress Saved**

 **Completed objective: Save Satsuki Uchiha +2 Charisma +1 Intelligence +3 Strength**

"What in the hell, does that mean? Does that mean I got stronger? But how, all I did was beat up some random kids that couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag."

With that in mind Naruto continued forward into the kitchen and noticed something even weirder that the messages. Floating over the table was the spiral symbol for the Uzumaki Clan.

"Okay what the fuck is this thing?" He said with confusion.

Naruto moved forward cautiously, upon reaching the floating symbol he noticed nothing was happening with it. It just floated there above the table.

Naruto seeing no harm in trying to grab the thing, reached out and upon touching it; the spiral burst into smoke and the words were back

 **Gained Power-up**

 **+4 Chakra +1 Strength**

"Okay this is too much crazy shit for one day, I am just going to eat and get out of here as soon as possible."

Naruto did just that. Upon eating the breakfast the Hokage made for him he bolted outside, away from the crazy shit going on.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's the end of that. I felt like writing a new story instead of reworking an old one with the same concept so I decided to begin again completely. Hopefully someone enjoys this thing.**

 **At the end of every chapter I have a little quick game recommendation for people to play or at least check out. So this first chapter should have one about a great game that while it has become more popular recently wasn't really played until later. I am talking about Nier.**

 **Nier is a fantastic game with a great story, and even better music. It felt like a hack and slash Zelda game the first time I played it. But now I think its gameplay is completely unique due to the fact that Nier: Automata plays the same way just with more fluidity.**

 **That's the end of this chapter. Also, All Jutsu names will be done in Japanese Romanji, Same thing with some words like** **Ojou-sama.** **This is because certain things only sound good in Japanese. If anyone doesn't know Ojou-same is the same as Young Lady. But it's said in a way to talk about the daughter of a higher up, or a young lady that holds some position. That's why Lady Satsuki works but young lady in English sounds like a person referring to a girl respectfully instead of it being that the person is your higher up.**


End file.
